


02 - Youth

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Mugiwara crew knows a lot about their captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	02 - Youth

Everyone in the crew knows how Luffy act and react. They've seen him yell for food, they've heard him make stupid comments that made no sense, they've felt him jump on them and throw them on the ground with excitement.

They've seen him smile at them affectionately, they've heard him call them his nakama and his family, they've felt him envelop them with his unwavering love for them.

They've seen him bare his teeth angrily at his enemy, they've heard him threaten his victim of oncoming agony, they've felt him drown his opponent with his overwhelming hatred.

They've seen him waste drops of water spilling from his eyes, they've heard him repress sobs in the middle of the night after having a dream of his dead brother, they've felt him curl up on himself as he sat on Sunny's figurehead looking at the sea.

They've seen him stand still with wide eyes as he saw his first mate suddenly disappear from his sight under Kuma's touch, they've heard him call his name with a trembling voice frightened to the core, they've felt him loose his determination as he withered from his fear.

They've seen him avoid looking at their eyes knowing he had done something wrong, they've heard him mumble an apologize with clear regret piercing through his whisper, they've felt him hesitate before coming back to them as he was ashamed of what he had done.

They've seen him jump in excitement before something he found he really cool, they've heard him exclaim his admiration for unnatural and weird things, they've felt him run on deck playing some kind of game with some of his crew mates.

They've seen him use his rubber body as a shield when cannonballs came flying at them, they've heard him call their names with something deeper than love inside his heart, they've felt him stand beside them, not in front nor behind, as they faced a marine army.

They've seen him clench his fist when someone insulted them, they've heard him growl of anger when the enemy would underestimate them or threaten them, they've felt him launch himself forward the strongest opponent to beat to crap out of him.

They've seen him refuse to eat as a shadow of sadness was covering his eyes, they've heard him call softly names of his childhood with nostalgia, they've felt him draw back from them as he wished to be alone for a while.

They've seen him tremble whenever any of them was injured, they've heard him scream himself awake when he had a frightful nightmare, they've felt him freeze as he imagined or remembered any event in which one of them was badly hurt.

Everyone in the crew knows how Luffy act and react. They know he can feel joy, love, anger, sadness, fear and even regret. They know that throughout all of their time together, he has grown up and become more mature. They know that after these two years of training, he wasn't completely the same as he was before they separated. He felt all of that, emotions, feelings, he's seen awful things and went through abominations, all things that no child went through. He had forever lost his innocence. However, they know that nothing will change that fact:

Luffy is forever Luffy.

Luffy is forever youthful.


End file.
